1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a waterproof watch case in which a crystal and case bands are assembled and disassembled in ease by means of a lever member.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Heretofore proposed are waterproof watches in which one end of a leaf spring or wire-shaped spring is fixed to the interior of a horizontal groove formed at an internal case band and the remaining portion of the spring is extruded from the horizontal groove. Such a conventional watch will be described in detail with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 in the accompanying drawings.
A spring member 3' being arch-shaped in plan view or provided with a projection at a central portion is fitted to a groove 2b formed arround the outer periphery of the internal case band 2. One end of the spring member 3'a is secured to the inner wall of the groove 2b by welding or calking method. The central portion 3'b of the spring member 3' is protruded at the exterior from the outer periphery of the internal case band 2. When the external case band 1 is assembled with the internal case band 2, the central portion 3'b may be engaged with a long through hole 4a of the external case band 1 such that the central portion is compulsorily inserted into the groove 2b of the outer periphery by means of a screwdriver, etc. Therefore, extremely careful attention should be paid in assembling process for preventing one of the springs from being unfastened unless the outer case band the inner case band are kept in parallel.
In this case, the extrusion of the spring is depressed inside to be engaged with the groove when the internal case band is engaged with the external case band. Therefore, this kind of the conventional watches are inferior in assembling. Namely, it is difficult for those to be assembled or disassembled and those are unsteady in water-proof characteristics.